3 gun agents and a baby
by Renee Everhart
Summary: Whats the most scary thing in the universe? Baby Sonic! When Sonic is turned into a baby Shadow,Rouge and Omega have to play parents.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! I don't know if I'll have Shadow and Rouge together as a couple**

"No,"

"Yep,"

"No!"

"Yes!" 

"NO!" Shadow finally roared at Rouge who was holding a small little bundle that would kick every 3 seconds. "Look Shadow, you, me and maybe Omega are the only ones who can take care of him!"

"And why is that?"

"Well… Amy sure can't take care of him, he wouldn't last a day with Knuckles, Tails is too young, Vanilla is too busy with Cream and Cheese and if we left the little guy with the Chaotix he wouldn't last even a minute with them!" Rouge said glaring at him

"Well… what about Sonic he can take care of baby! I think…" Shadow snapped giving Rouge a glare of his own

Rouge sighed and suddenly walked over to Shadow who was sitting on a couch in the apartment they shared placing the bundle in his arm. Shadow sighed as he looked down at the face of the baby that Rouge had apparently received from Tails to see to his utter horror and shock a baby who had a face that looked way to much like his rival's to be a mere coincidence, it was Sonic the hedgehog and he was a baby.

Shadow just stared dumbly at the baby for a few minutes seeming unable to grasp that Sonic was the baby. "Please tell me I'm just having a really _really_ bad dream,"

"Nope, sorry handsome,"

"Wait! Why can't _you _just take care of him?"

"I was reading a hand book to being a good mom and apparently what every kid needs is a… well…"

"A what?" Shadow said getting madder and madder by the second

"A father figure," Rouge said smiling sweetly

"Hell no,"

**This is kinda of a little test to see if anyone's interested in the story I'll continue writing it if I get by some miracle 4 reviews telling me to continue. So PLEAE REVIEW **

**P.s Sorry it's short**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Sorry it took so long I had a huge writers block!**

Rouge and Shadow stared at the baby before them it had been three weeks since the Sonic had come to them three _horrid _weeks, and every day they argued about this one small thing, who got to change Sonic's diaper. "You're the Ultimate Lifeform, you do it!"

"I made a promise to Maria that I would protect the earth! And to do that I need to be alive!"

Rouge sighed glaring down at the baby before her, Sonic was adorable no doubt about it, he was probably the cutest baby in existence. But how his parents (who ever they were) ever survived him was a complete and utter mystery, _they probably took therapy like I do now… _Rouge thought as she reached for the diaper bag, until a wonderful idea sprang to mind.

"_**You wish me to clean small creature? When ever he smells?" **_

"Yes and that's an order," Rouge smirked at the robot before her

"_**Would it not be easier to blow up small stinky creature?"**_Omega stated before aiming his guns at the vulnerable infant; thankfully a certain Ultimate Lifeform stepped in front of the high chair that the baby had been placed in.

"It would, but his friends would whine at us for chaos knows how long, so your job is tochange his diaper _and _protect him," Shadow said glaring up at the robot.

"_**Affirmative, I shall protect soft blue thing."**_

Rouge smirked at the black and red hedgehog as Omega left to recharge, "what?" Shadow snapped

"I think a certain someone has grown fond of his little rival,"

"What! No I haven't I was simply stating the facts,"

"Surrrrre you were… _daddy," _Rouge said still smirking before running from the room and escaping out the front door, deciding that _mommy_ needed a little R and R time.

_Me! Care for the little monster! Impossible! _Shadow self ranted to himself as he continued to feed the baby blue blur. Sonic truthfully _was_ cute, even he had to admit that much at least and he had felt a small amount of pride when Sonic crawled a little yesterday, and even a little when an old cat had said "what a cute baby you have there, you most be a proud to have a son like that!" to him on Sonic's and his daily walk. Yes he had felt some pride.

Rouge smiled briefly as she walked through the store, _what am I so worried about? Sonic's fine he's with Shadow and Omega! They can take care of him for a few hours… _Rouge tapped her foot faster waiting in line for the next person in line to finish. _I mean what's the worse that could happen, I mean besides they could be attacked by Eggman or even an alien squad or a mutant squad of turtles or…! "_Miss? Paper or plastic?" a clerk at the counter said fake smiling sweetly. "Oh! Sorry paper please." She went back to thinking then, _or Amy could find them… _"OH NOOOO!" Rouge suddenly screamed, she had forgotten to tell the two tailed fox to keep Amy from knowing about Sonic situation! _I have to warn Shadow! _She quickly ran out of the store then ignoring the clerks yells for her forgotten groceries to concerned about her baby boy being mauled by a certain pink menace.

**OH NO! You'd better watch out Shadow, Rouge and Omega! Thanks for being patient, again sorry for taking sooo long! Forgive me and REVIEW PLEASE, the more I get the faster I type.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! Well I'm surprised! I didn't think this story would do so well! So this chapter is for all the people who reviewed. Enjoy!**

After lunch, Shadow placed Sonic on a blanket on the floor in front of the TV, than he flopped down on to a couch behind Sonic and started to switch through millions of channels searching for a show suitable for Sonic's age. Finally settling for Go Diego Go, which Sonic hated apparently. As the baby cried Shadow quickly switched to the next channel only to have it be a dare devil show or something. Shadow closed his eyes waiting for the crying to start but was surprised to hear nothing? Opening his eyes he saw Sonic staring almost like he was in a trance or something at TV. "I think I may have found my new best friend," Shadow said to himself while watching the now giggling hedgehog who was still watching with trancelike stare which probably wasn't a good sign, but truthfully at the moment Shadow couldn't care less.

Tails loved his older 'brother' to death and back, but he really didn't like him when he was a baby he just cried too much. That's why he had called Rouge who to his surprise seemed happy to play mother which was… _really _wrong in Tails eyes, but who was he to complain? After all beggars can't be choosers. He had tried of course to care for his friend, but it was just too much! Tails shrugged as the phone rang, _whatever, I'm sure Rouge is fine… _Tails thought as he picked up the phone "Hello? Tails here,"

"Hi Tails!"

"Oh! Hi Amy, can I help you?" Tails asked politely already going back to work on his invention at his desk.

"Well I was wondering where Sonic was,"

"Oh, he's at Rouge's house," Tails replied without thinking

"Oh! Ok, thanks! Bye!" Amy said giggling before hanging up, Tails continued working for a bit before realized what he had done. "Oh no," he whispered looking up from his work, eyes wide.

Closing the door to Sonic's temporary room, Shadow winced as he heard loud knocking, he sprinted to the front door as fast and as quietly as possible all the while praying the little monster didn't wake he yanked the door open, ready to destroy who ever dared to disturb Sonic's naptime. He felt all color drain from his face as he did, seeing that the trespasser was in fact Amy Rose. "A-Amy!" He said shocked

"Hi Shadow!" Amy practically shouted causing the little monster to wake up and start screaming bloody murder. Amy paled for second before yelling "You and Rouge had a baby!" Shadow felt like dyeing right then and there. Amy squealed for joy and before Shadow realized what she was up to she ran into Sonic's room. _Oh shi- _"Shadow! What did you do to my SONIC!" Amy roared a few seconds later. Shadow sighed and turned to the robot who was sitting quietly on the living room couch, "Omega get Sonic out of here, I believe things are gonna get messy." Shadow said getting into a fighting stance as Amy came running out of the room hammer in hand her eyes filled with unholy fire. _Maria help me… _Shadow thought as he leapt away from the first attack.

Rouge looked around her home in horror, wondering what who or what could do such a thing, she didn't have to wonder long. Hearing a crash come from Sonic's room, she sprinted to the room to see Amy and Shadow having a battle (that looked like it was to the death). Rouge quickly scanned the room looking for Sonic who didn't seem present as a matter of fact neither did the robot, _great Sonic missing and so Omega _Rouge thought as she jumped into the middle of the fight to separate the two fighting hedgehogs.

Shadow was pissed, it had taken him _three hours_ to get Sonic to sleep and now Sonic was wide awake, the house was destroyed and Shadow hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep ever since the little faker came! Just as Shadow was about to unleash a Chaos blast Rouge dropped down in front of him stopping him and Amy from continuing.

"What did you do to my Sonic?" Amy screamed the fire in her eyes still burning fiercely, "look, Amy let me explain!" Rouge said glancing back at Shadow glaring until he grunted and left the room muttering something that sounded like "I'll get Sonic and Omega". Rouge sighed in relief when she heard one of the front door slam shut. "Ok, Rouge," Amy said coldly "Start talking," Rouge sighed _this is gonna be fun, I can just tell! _She thought as she led Amy to the kitchen to make a batch of coffee for two.

**Cliff hanger… I'm sorry for taking so dang long! In the next chapter you'll learn how Tails found Sonic as a baby and some other stuff. Please review! **


End file.
